Finally
by SmexyFox
Summary: Amber and Hayley get transported into the Death Note world, their dream finally come true. But both girls want completely different things which causes their friendship to be tested. One abandons the other and finds her own way to change the ending. But what will happen when the end comes close and it seems L still might die? Will the girls' dream be what they wanted?
1. Chapter 1

"Death Note marathon night!" I reminded my best friend as we opened our lockers that were right beside each other. The long black haired 16 year old rolled her eyes.

"You've reminded me 50 times already," she snorted back. Slipping on her red overcoat, she shut her locker as I shut mine. "Let's just go already, I hate walking home in November." She shuttered as we scurried down the hall.

I pulled a black beanie over my long brown hair. I loved this weather, but I hated walking in it. Especially for ten minutes.

On the walk to my house, I giggled. Hayley looked at me like I was nuts. "What's wrong with you? Besides everything," she muttered.

"I bet you can't wait to watch the episodes after L dies," I said, stifling another giggle.

"And why do you suppose that?" she asked though she already knew the answer.

"'Cause Mello's in it," I teased. "I bet every night you dream of being with him. Marrying him, making out with him, and-" She shoved her fuzzy glove up my mouth to shut me up.

At my house, I unlocked the door with my keys. My mother was at work for another 12 hours and my father… well, I didn't even know where my father was. Probably passed out in someone's yard, hungover.

After making us supper, I finished my stupid homework that my stupid English teacher assigned to us at the last minute because my stupid classmate was f****** off. Changing into our pj's, Hayley and I marched up into my room. The sun was setting when we finally settled onto my bed and began Death Note.

We were at the part where L was with Light on the roof because my stubborn best friend made me skip the other episodes just so she could see Mello before knocking out on my bed for the night.

"...I hear the bells," said L looking into the distance. I smiled as he went on. There was a quote he says that I've memorized by heart. "Tell me, Light," I echoed L's words, "from the moment you were born, has there ever been a point where you actually told the truth?"

Beside me Hayley snorted. "I still don't see what's so great about him," she rambled. "I mean, what's with the hair? Come on dude, ever heard of a haircut?"

I shoved her playfully. "Shut up and watch you pessimist." We continued to watch even after L died, though I closed my eyes at that part. When Mello came on, Hayley stared at him with googly eyes. I shook my head and smirked.

Suddenly my lack of sleep caught up to me like it always did. My eyelids grew weary and as I glanced at Hayley, I realized hers were too. We drifted off to sleep while watching Mello and Near at Wammy's House…

* * *

"Amber Hathaway, wake the f*** up now!" a voice cursed at me. I opened my eyes quickly and shot up.

"Are we in the Death Note world L?" I asked groggily, referring to a dream I was previously dreaming.

"No you dumb nut, we're in the middle of the freaking woods!" My eyes flew wide open and swept around my surroundings. Hayley knelt next to me, grasping my shoulders tightly. She was scared.

I didn't blame her because it was early morning, moon obscured by dark clouds. The wind blew coldly because it was freaking November and we were in tank tops and sweatpants!

Freezing, I rubbed my hands together. "We've gotta move unless we want to freeze to death."

As Hayley got up, she looked over me. "Whoa," she said. "You look older." Feeling my body, I noticed the difference. My breast were slightly larger and I was a tiny more muscular, but skinny as a twig.

Scanning her, I "hmm'd" thoughtfully. "So do you," I told her. Her black hair was a bit longer and her body slightly more sturdy, but still as skinny as she was when she was 16. "I feel... I feel..."

"Like I'm 18 years old," she finished for me. I nodded.

"If anyone asks, that's what we'll tell them. That we're 18 years old." She nodded and helped me up.

As we ambled naively through the woods, Hayley cursed non stop under her breath. "How the f*** did we end up here? Where is my f****** phone when I need it? How does this f****** happen to us?"

"Shut up," I snapped. "Stop being a pessimist and start being more positive! You're acting like a b**** right now and I don't like it." She was silent after that.

The moon drifted from the clouds and into view lighting our way. Up ahead I noticed a large building, church maybe, that was dimly lit. "Hey, there's a house," I mentioned to Hayley. She followed my gaze and nodded still keeping silent.

Upon reaching the gate, Hayley gasped. "No f****** way," she murmured. I looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

She stared at the building. "Please tell me I'm not going crazy."

I crossed my shivering arms. "Hayley, what are you talking about?"

Pointing at the building, she kept her frozen gaze. "I'm think that's Wammy's House."


	2. Chapter 2

"I hope you're crazy." Seriously? Is it possible that we're in England _and_ in anime?! Or was this all a dream?

Hayley put her face in her hands an groaned loudly. "I can't, I just- Is this real?" Taking her hands away, she pushed them against the gate, opening it and stepped towards the mysterious house.

"Hayley," I called after her, reluctantly following. "We can't just waltz in like we belong because we don't!"

She froze and spun around to shrug. "Well, technically we are orphans now that we're in anime," she gave a half smile before walking back towards the house.

"This might be a dream ya know!"

"Stop being a pessimist and hurry up!" I crossed my arms but hurried after my best friend.

"What if they don't accept us? We're 18!"

"Who cares?" she said, waltzing up to the door. "If this isn't a dream then this place has got to be Wammy's." Next, Hayley knocked on the doors. Tugging at her shirt frantically, I begged her to leave before anyone opened the-

As the doors opened, Hayley and I gasped in unison. Roger?! He was standing in front of us! His face was formed into a scowl and his eyes were weary. "Yes?" he asked, scanning us from head to toe. "How may I help you?"

"We're orphans," Hayley blurted out. I mentally slapped her.

"Oh, I see," he said doubtfully. "How old are you?"

"17." It was my turn to blurt. "We just need a place to stay for awhile. Then, we won't be much trouble." Hayley flashed me a look that said "stop it!"

Roger sighed and gestured us inside. It looked like a normal orphanage, I suppose but I wouldn't know. Vast rooms, long hallways, and a food hall. Roger guided to an office and told us to wait while he scurried away.

Relaxing in the chairs in front of a large wooden desk, Hayley sighed. "Seriously? I think we'll be staying here longer than awhile if this is all real."

"I panicked OK?" I mumbled. "When we get settled, we can discuss what the heck we're going to do." She nodded as the doors opened. Roger appeared and slid behind his desk.

Laying a clipboard in front of him, he clicked his pen. "Real names?"

Hayley leaned forward. "I'm Hayley Batterson," she said happily. I rolled my eyes as Roger glanced at me and pointed.

"Amber Hathaway," I muttered. Roger asked us more questions, like where we came from and how we ended up here.

"Both of our parents," began Hayley, "died when we were born. With no other family members to turn to we were put in orphanages. That's where we met."

"Names of parents?" he looked between us. "Orphanages?"

I shook my head. "We were babies. How were we supposed to know our parents?"

Roger sighed defeatedly and let Hayley continue with her ridiculous story. "After saving up our money, we left the orphanage and came to Winchester in hopes of a better life," she said sadly. Then, her eyes flickered. "Now we're here!"

I laughed softly at her enthusiasm. Scribbling away on his clipboard, Roger unclipped the papers and slipped them into two folders. "Both of you will need alias. What do you choose?"

That was easy. "Ally Amethyst." In black marker Roger wrote my name on the folder tab.

"Holly Harmony," Hayley finally announced. I nodded to her showing that I liked the name.

"Good," Roger said, putting our folders in a tall, metal filing cabinet. Then, he escorted us to our rooms right next to each other. Both were immense in space and had large beds. Normal furniture was already provided. "Breakfast is in one hour. Good luck," he said carelessly before leaving us in my room.

Locking my door, Hayley paced around the room muttering swear words here and there. "Holy crap!" she exclaimed, turning to me. "This is real! We just met Roger!"

I locked eye contact with her. "Calm down," I said, petting her black animated hair. Swatting my hand away she bit her lip. The spark in her eyes told me that she wanted something that was nearby.

"Yeah, I know," I mumbled. "Mello's here." Squealing, Hayley covered her mouth. I sighed then laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Being in the Death Note world was great and all but-

"Hey," Hayley interrupted my thoughts by sitting next to me. "Sorry L's not here." Scooting away from her, I brought my knees up to my chest and squeezed.

"It's fine," I shrugged it away. Looking at her, I gave a weak smile. "At least we can meet Mello, Matt, and Near."

Hayley jumped off my bed and went to the door. "I'm going to freshen up for breakfast," she called before entering her room. Closing the door behind me, I decided it wasn't such a bad idea.

Walking to a bathroom, I examined myself in the mirror. Holy crap, I looked like I'd been sleeping on a dirt floor in the middle of the woods all night. Oh, probably because I had been.

The counter had a basket with girls stuff, including new, unused brushes, makeup, pads, and lotion. Hey, maybe this wasn't so bad. Free stuff!

Brushing through my long brown hair, I applied foundation. Next, I put on lotion and deodorant. When I was finished, I analyzed my work. Not too horrible. I looked presentable.

An hour later Hayley came out of her room. My blue orbs scanned her body and face. "You put on makeup?"

She blushed. "Is it noticeable?"

I shrugged. "Not really," I said truthfully. We strolled down the hall and into the the cafeteria. My eyes wandered around the room in search of two people. Hayley's hand shot to me and she grasped my arm tightly. She found them. Following her gaze I saw two boys in the corner. One was smoking by an open window while the other was eating a chocolate bar. Oh boy…

Hayley held her breath dramatically. Rolling my eyes, brushed past her. Tugging her frozen body along, I stopped in front of the two. Matt stayed in his smoking position, gazing out the window.

Mello, on the other hand, scowled when he saw us. "What do you two prissy's want?" I chuckled. Walking up to him, I stared him straight in the eyes. Without saying anything, I dared not to blink. His face twitched, trying to ignore me but failing miserably. "What?!" he finally shouted.

I smirked. "Just wanted to see how long it took before you cracked." Matt glanced at me and smirked. Mello growled. Turning away, I left the three of them, Hayley was still frozen so she couldn't move.

Bringing my food to a table, I observed my best friend at her attempts to talk to Mello. Finally, I got tired of her failing and threw a biscuit at her butt. Whipping around, she narrowed her eyes at the crowd.

"Who did that?" she asked furiously. Picking up the biscuit, she held it in the air. "Who threw this stale biscuit at me? Huh?" She stormed past my table to a couple of rowdy boys and interrogated them.

I'd managed to make Mello turn away from the entire crowd in time for me to toss two biscuits, with butter and jam on them, at him, hitting both his cheeks. "Hey!" he shouted. "It's not funny you little brats!"

I arose from my seat. I looked at Mello in the eyes before saying, "Holly did it."

In the end, Hayley and Mello got in a huge brawl that ended with her giving him a wedgie. I smiled at myself proudly for "setting them up" even though it involved throwing biscuits at people's butts.

During this whole predicament, I chatted casually with Matt. He's much cooler than I would've guessed. We totally hit it off, but my heart truly belonged to L. If only I could get to him somehow…

But for now, I was stuck with Matt, Mello, and Hayley. Now all I have to do is meet Near. That might be a little difficult.


	3. ENDING AN

Hey guys! Sorry to the peeps who liked this story, but I'm cutting it. I've just got so many things in life that keeps me away from this story. But don't worry, I can't leave you guys not knowing the end. I will give ya'll a little summary of the thing so ya won't be too disappointed. To the peeps who don't care… Well, I don't care either. Here ya go, this was my plan for the whole story (that I'm discontinuing if ya didn't get it) so:

* * *

Amber Hathaway\- Main OC

long brown hair, blue eyes

loves L

tactical and intelligent

witful

chooses not to sleep (only to regret it later)

Hayley Batterson\- 2nd Main OC

long silver/white hair, pale blue eyes

loves Mello

intelligent and reasonable

smart a

listens to music

* * *

 **Longer Summary:** Amber invites Hayley for a sleepover where they watch Death Note all night. As they're watching, they fall asleep. When they wake up, they're in the woods by Wammy's House. They ambled through the woods and into Wammy's where they get assigned new names and rooms. They soon meet Matt, Mello, and eventually Near. While Hayley is relaxed and content, Amber fidgets. She wants to see L and help him with the Kira case. Although Hayley says it's impossible because they're in England, she doesn't give up hope. Hayley tries to reasonably talk Amber out of leaving, but only gets them in a huge fight. Amber reluctantly "borrows" money from Mello to buy a plane ticket to Tokyo. She abandons her best friend, who couldn't care less, for L. She goes to L's hotel claiming to be a private, anonymous, unknown detective who's interested in helping with the Kira case. "What brought you here?" asked L suspiciously. "I have my ways…" I smirked at his cute face.

L hesitantly lets here in to be questioned. "What's your name?" "Ally Amethyst." A total lie. "Where are you from Ally-san?" "England," I lied again. "How did you get here?" "Earned money and bought my own plane ticket." Earned is a strong word. "Do you know who I am?" "L Lawliet." He was silent, staring blankly at me. "How could you possibly-" "I have my ways, don't question me. I won't tell anyone as long as you keep me on the case." "Blackmail. How clever," he said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

After quick background checks, L can only find one thing about her: she was recently put into Wammy's, but later ran away. He keeps her on the case due to the fact that she knew his name. But in their time together, feelings grew inside him (Amber was already in love with him) and he couldn't stop thinking about the girl. Meanwhile, Hayley was bonding with the Wammy's boys.

L generously helps Amber purchase a plane ticket to visit Wammy's House together. When they arrive, she reunites with Hayley who acts hollow towards her at first, then they patch things up quickly. Amber returns to Tokyo with L and continue helping with the Kira case. She doesn't reveal Kira's identity because she doesn't want to screw up anything, who knows the consequences. The only thing she plans to change is the ending.

But Amber doesn't think she's strong enough to stop Light from killing L. On his last day, she tries to warn him. "L, you need to be careful. Your time's almost up." "What are you talking about Ally-san?" "I'm saying that Kira is actually-" "Ally!" Light interrupts. "You need to come quick, it's about your friend Hayley-san!" Before I could say anything else, Light led me away frantically.

Alone in the room, Light locked the door behind him. "It's not about her, is it?" "I don't know how you knew about Kira's identity, but you better keep quiet unless you want L dead." "You're threatening to threaten to kill Misa so Rem can kill L, aren't you?!" "Um… as confusing as that sounds, yes. I don't know how you knew that, but-" "There's a lot of things you don't know about me Light Yagami." "Keep quiet or L dies."

"Where's L?" asked Matsuda weirdly. "I thought he was with you," commented Aizawa. "Everyone, he went onto the roof. Let's go after him." This wasn't in the anime nor manga. What was going on?

Out on the roof, L was standing at the edge, listening to the bells. Aizawa, Matsuda, Mr. Yagami, Light, and Amber watched him from aside. "L," Amber wondered aloud, "can you please come inside?" L rose his hand up to his ear making Amber explode with cuteness inside. "COME INSIDE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. L heard her and chuckled. He turned around swiftly, but slid on a puddle of water. "NO!" Amber screamed as he fell over the railing and down down down.

A lifeless body laid on the bottom concrete. (But no one could really tell if it was L's body.) At the funeral, Hayley comforted Amber as she mourned far longer than anyone else. When they were alone, someone knocked them out. When the girls awoke, they found themselves in an empty room. Well, almost empty if you didn't count L crouching on a chair.

Amber is extremely ecstatic. Hayley is completely confused. Turns out L faked his death when Amber warned him that his time was almost up, he could also sense it coming.

In the end, Amber and Hayley reveal themselves, who they are + where they were truly from, to L who actually believes them after the secret stuff they told him that nobody else would know.

Amber and Hayley team up, once again, to continue with the Kira case after L's faked death. Soon, they pin Light and his secret is revealed. In the final end, L faces off with Light, in person, and kills him.

Amber and L end up together, so do Mello and Hayley.

* * *

So, that's the end. Whatever. Like I said, I'm to busy to finish it, but feel free to use this and change this up a bit. I won't care. At all.

Peace! SmexyFox


End file.
